It's All About The Shoes
by SkywardDiamond
Summary: Post-Skyward Sword. Link is hours away from marrying Zelda. Already overwhelmed, someone informs him that his old shoes are unfit for his wedding ensemble. What was wrong with his shoes? They had carried him through his quest. They were steadfast and loyal. Shouldn't he return the favor? T for mature themes.


**...Because I needed some ZeLink fluff. Please let me know what you think, and cookies to those who help me eradicate the vileness known as typos. Inspiration taken from 1 Corinthians 13. I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

_Oh, youth, guided by the servant of the Goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land._

_Oh, youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear._

- The Ballad of the Goddess

* * *

It's All About The Shoes

_And I thought that fighting for my life in every corner of the surface world was hard…_

"Shoes, shoes. It's all about the shoes!"

Link took a breath, mourning his dearly missed private time. He had only just begun to distract himself with memories of his quest when the tailor's voice wrenched him from his thoughts.

_Braving all three provinces to purify my sword was nothing compared to this…_

Standing on a stool in the middle of the room in a small Skyloftian tunic shop, Link stared out of the far window. His face was blank. He moved only when instructed to. Dressed in the usual pale woolen trousers, collared linen shirt and chain mail that normally accompanied a knight's tunic, he expected to feel the tape measure wrap around his waist, then his arms, his shoulders, and finally stretch from collar-bone to mid-thigh.

_I thought that the heat of the Fire Sanctuary was hard to bear…_

Today, however, he was handed something; it was heavy, pristine, the richest shade of green that he'd ever laid eyes on, and altogether too capable of reminding him that this was not simply a day for routine measurements.

"A new pair of fine leather boots from the Bazaar will be the perfect complement to your _big day_ ensemble," the tall, gangly man said cheerfully. He placed a silver pin between his teeth. "Much nicer than what you, ahem…" He gestured toward Link's feet.

Link looked down. _What's wrong with my shoes?_ He twisted his foot around, examining the heel and sole. Catching sight of the tailor's face, he ceased his movements, and instead slid the brand new tunic over his head. He pushed his arms through the sleeves. They were much longer than what he was used to.

A new knight's cap was placed on his head.

"Don't move, please," the tailor requested. Link stood up straighter, dropped his hands and faced forward.

_So the leather is a little cracked in places. _He shrugged. _Of course it is. I ran all over the forest, swam through flooded woods, walked through miles of desert… Of course my shoes look like this. Of course they do. But they're mine…_

"There is a lovely little store near Luv's Potion Shop," the man said, buckling a shiny belt around Link's waist. "I believe Rupin is the owner. Are you familiar with it?" Link nodded, glancing at the ceiling. "Rupin is said to have access to anything and everything quality. I advise you to visit him straightaway. Even if he doesn't have what you're looking for, I'm sure he can point you in the right direction." After pinning the fabric around Link's shoulders, the tailor lifted a finger to his assistant who promptly arrived with a needle and matching thread. She immediately got to work with the final adjustments.

After one more inspection of his masterpiece, the tailor lifted his eyes to Link. The young man returned his gaze.

"Really, I'm not sure why you didn't purchase new shoes earlier," the tailor said more quietly, candidly. "The ceremony is _soon_, is it not?" Link glanced to his right. Groose sat stiffly on a bench beside the wall, huge hands planted on his knees and brawny arms pin-straight. He appeared nervous. Link looked back at the man and nodded. "Then when you are done here…" The tailor pointed in the direction of the Bazaar. Link nodded again.

When everything that needed to be sewn was sewn, Link offered his thanks to the tailor and seamstress for their work. They let Link know that they would see him tonight. He stole a quick glance at the tailor's shoes; they were so glossy that Link was sure he could've seen himself in them. You could tell a lot about a person by their shoes.

Link and Groose exited the shop and started making their way across Skyloft's main island. The day was picture perfect, as were most days above where the cloud barrier had once resided. Bright, sunny and warm, it certainly was a day like any other, except for one important detail: tonight's event.

Link thought about his vows. They were lacking. In fact, they didn't even exist. Of the belief that vows were something to be exchanged in private, Zelda suggested that they wait until after the ceremony to share them with one another. Link still didn't know what he should say, what Zelda would be expecting him to say, what she deserved to hear—

"Uh, I finally finished my speech for the reception," Groose said, burying his hands in his pants pockets. "I'm not the best with these things, but I managed." Link looked to the tall redhead and gave him a loose smile.

In the weeks following Zelda's return, the two young men had grown increasingly close. In the days before the final battle, Groose had had a change of heart, becoming one of Link's best friends. He had taken it upon himself to stay with the elderly Impa, had built a most mindboggling contraption to aid Link against the Imprisoned, and had watched over Zelda's lifeless form while Link went head to head with the enemy. What Groose had done was amazing and selfless, but most of all, unexpected. His deeds had quickly resulted in a newfound reverence for him as he showed all of Skyloft that not only did he have a big heart, but the ability to be a hero in his own right.

Now that Zelda was safely home, Groose was always there, offering his advice, his support, and his understanding. Link appreciated it more than anyone would know. It was only fitting for him to ask Groose to be his best man.

Yet, no one truly understood what Link had gone through. The memory of his journey and all the trials he had endured to obtain the Master Sword, locate the Triforce and defeat Demise was his own burden to bear. The horror of all the violence he had seen, the pain of losing Fi, the loneliness of it all… Much as he longed for someone to fully understand, he knew that no one ever would.

No one except for Zelda.

Link swallowed. The thought of her had been leaving him more and more at a loss for composure lately.

_How did it come to this?_ Link thought. His mind was chugging along so fast that he practically forgot that he was walking.

He pictured himself atop the Goddess Statue, looking out amongst the serene Faron Woods with Zelda. The day couldn't have been more beautiful. _Zelda_ couldn't have been more beautiful. The Ballad of the Goddess was in the air, the thick cloud cover was gone, Groose, Strich, Cawlin and the Headmaster had returned to Skyloft…

And then it was the two of them. Just the two of them. Link looked at her, still in a daze from the battle that had just taken place. He was mesmerized by the sound of her voice, awed not only by the sweetness of it, but that he was actually able to stand there and listen to it. Safely. With no one to fend off, with nothing to defeat, with…peace.

They had stood together on that statue before, but things had been different then. As enjoyable as it had been to play the part of the Goddess's chosen hero during the Wing Ceremony, he and Zelda had been friends, and nothing more.

Sure, there was a little spark there, but truly, a carefree, thin friendship was all that they had shared over the years.

But then, after the spirit of Demise had been sealed within the Master Sword and Link had placed it in that pedestal, and the two had stepped through the time gate, and Link had comforted Zelda after the death of Impa…

Something changed. She had changed. Link had changed, as well. He didn't know what had changed exactly. He didn't know if she knew what had, either. But she was the Goddess Incarnate, with vast knowledge. Surely her understanding surpassed his own.

But instead of thanking the lowly hero and setting off on her own, she stayed with him, to speak with him. What she had said that day surprised him. He didn't expect to hear her say that she wanted to stay in the wilderness. He certainly didn't expect her to ask him what _he_ planned to do…

All he could do was smile. He knew what she was implying.

"I can't go back," she had said. "Not to stay. Not after…everything." They were Link's thoughts, exactly.

He didn't know why, but it was the best thing he had ever heard. This incredible girl that he had worked so hard to rescue wanted to be…with _him_?

That day, two weeks ago, they had made a commitment – a silent one. Unspoken vows that had been infused in their souls since the very creation of the world. Two smiles said it all: "We are meant to be together."

Zelda wanted to remain on the surface, but she agreed to return to Skyloft. People were waiting there. They had to know that she was alive. They needed to see it with their own eyes.

The pair also needed to say goodbye. No one else would be ready to descend to the surface permanently. Many would be too afraid even to visit it. Not yet, anyway. Link and Zelda would be on their own.

Link was on cloud nine. Why wouldn't he be? He had always thought Zelda was wonderful, with a heart that surpassed all others in its beauty. He'd never in a million years thought that he would ever have a chance with her.

During that blissful flight back to the island, as both sat on Link's crimson loftwing, they held hands. Link wasn't sure who had taken whose hand. It didn't matter.

After his loftwing had been left behind and Zelda's lovely smelling sailcloth brought the two of them to the familiar land below, Link looked around. He took a step, feeling as though he had just set foot on foreign soil. Glancing at Zelda's forlorn expression, he could tell that she felt the same.

Not that they had any time to dwell on their conflicting feelings. It didn't take long for them to be swept up by the hype-fueled whirlwind that the pair had unintentionally created.

The Goddess and her hero were home. And they were an item.

Soon, everyone knew, _and_ approved, save for a few guys and girls who couldn't bear the thought of Zelda or Link being taken. But their joining was ordained by the sacred texts. It was expected, counted on. And now it needed to be made official.

As soon as the words 'wedding' and 'marriage' came into play, Link's stomach dropped, his mouth went dry and his words became even less frequent than they already were. He was engaged. To be married. To be _married_.

To Zelda, no less. And it was happening soon. Who had decided this? Weren't they too young for something as final as marriage? Were they even in love?

The swirling mass of insistent Skyloftians, including Zelda's powerful father, had picked the two of them up, clamped down, and refused to let go until the day of the ceremony.

Now, today, that time had come.

_I thought that being beaten, robbed and trapped in a prison cell was bad… _

Link's mouth dropped as he entered the Bazaar with Groose by his side. He was marrying Zelda tonight—_tonight_, and he needed new shoes.

He looked at his feet again. He liked his old shoes. They had carried him through every single square inch of his quest. They were steadfast and loyal. Shouldn't he return the favor?

"Link!" Rupin called in his usual overexcited voice. He ran up to Link, nearly balancing on the toes of his thin, side-laced leather shoes. "What can I do for you, my lad?" Link stared into the shopkeeper's highly pleased face.

"He needs new boots," Groose said.

Rupin shot him a dry look. "I think the boy can speak for himself," he said. Groose shrugged. Rupin turned back to Link. "So, new shoes? To go with this handsome new outfit, I presume?" Link nodded, hoping that the man's talent for making random items appear out of nowhere was lacking today. Perhaps he could get out of this somehow.

To Link's dismay, however, Rupin was able to produce two impressively crafted and astonishingly clean leather boots. Link gaped at them. They were exact replicas of his own trusty shoes. They even appeared to be the right size. How did Rupin even do that?

"And only forty rupees!" the man said with a characteristic bounce that nearly sent the little hat on his head tumbling to the floor. "A ten percent discount just for the groom." He held the shoes out proudly, smiling so much that his eyes almost disappeared.

Sighing, Link took the boots, silently sending a request to the heavens that they be too small, and for Rupin to not have any others.

But alas, the boots fit like a glove. Sticking a hand into his pocket, he handed the shopkeeper the rupees, put his old shoes back on and walked away before his true feelings became known.

After leaving the Bazaar, Link and Groose parted ways. "Gotta get those wrinkles out of my tunic!" Groose called, his new but slightly tattered boots carrying him around a bend. "Keep your eyes low! Don't wanna see Zelda by accident!"

Link shook his head. _Yeah… Bad luck,_ he thought._ But she's already at the Sealed Temple…getting ready for the ceremony, and reception, and the evening afterward…_

Suddenly, Link was reminded of a certain subject which had been haunting him from the word go: _his wedding night._

He swallowed. He couldn't stop thinking about it; couldn't stop worrying about it. The thought of what was supposed to happen after the celebratory function was over and the newlyweds were finally left alone was frightening. Not only did it make his stomach drop, but do somersaults. In fact, it made him nauseous. The only time he had touched Zelda – or _any_ girl – was during the occasional friendly hug, or perhaps when he would help one of them off of their loftwings. It was the polite thing to do.

And tonight, he and Zelda were supposed to do…that. He wasn't even sure if he understood exactly what _that_ was. Well, he knew, sort of…

How much did Zelda know, being the Goddess Reborn? Most certainly enough to laugh at his pitiful ignorance—

"What's up, Link?" a concerned voice asked. Startled, Link jerked his head to the right. Before him stood Pipit. The older, taller knight in yellow crossed his arms and leaned inward. Link retracted a bit. "You look a little pale." Pipit's stare was intense. "You all right?" Link nodded. "I think one of the remlits must've got your tongue. Haven't heard a peep out of you since you came back two weeks ago." Link shrugged.

Pipit inched closer. "Nervous about tonight?" the brunet asked with a little smirk. Link was fairly certain that his fearful eyes and reddening face gave him away. "Well, let me tell you a secret." Pipit looked around. "_It's not as bad as you think,_" he whispered. Link's jaw dropped.

_How do you even know that?_ Link wanted to ask. It wasn't his place to probe for details, though.

"Pipit!" a sprightly voice called. The two young knights turned to see Karane. Her auburn hair was pulled elegantly back. Instead of a spring green tunic and rounded hat, she wore a lavender dress and sandals. "What do you think?" She twisted a bit, showing Pipit her outfit.

"Perfect," he said with a grin. He turned back to Link. Giving Link a quick once-over, he winked. He pivoted and joined Karane, taking her by the arm and skipping happily away in his special night guard boots.

"Link!" a little girl called, pulling his gaze in a different direction. A small, dark-haired and rather adorable Skyloftian was bounding up to him, poofy white skirt exploding all around her. "I'm your flower girl!" Kukiel said proudly, planting her hands on her hips. Link laughed and held out his hands, acting as if she had just surprised him. He had known for a while.

"And I got to go to the surface!" Kukiel continued. "I'm glad you're marrying Zelda down there. I can't wait!" She twirled, studying her dress as it flowed. "I saw her." She shared a knowing smile with him. She hopped up to him and secretively placed a hand beside her mouth. "She looks like a princess…" Doing a little curtsy, Kukiel pirouetted away on the tips of her white dress shoes.

_She's in her gown already_, Link thought. He twiddled his thumbs. The ceremony was to take place at sunset. He had a few hours to kill.

With his shoes tucked beneath his arm, Link reentered the Bazaar.

Ten minutes passed as he had his fortune read by Sparrot. Apparently, Link's future held a cozy lakeside cabin, lots of snowy winters, and many, many children. Link nodded, taking the words with a grain of salt. He paid with a smile.

Five minutes were spent strolling back to his dorm room. It took three minutes for Fledge to offer him a hug and early congratulations. Sensing the sadness in his friend's voice, Link slipped into his room and shut the door.

Half an hour was spent staring. Just staring. His room was empty. He'd moved all of his belongings to the Sealed Temple on the surface, his and Zelda's soon-to-be temporary living quarters until a proper home could be built.

He looked at his bed. He wouldn't be sleeping there anymore. He peered into his cupboard. It was empty. He glanced at his desk. Only a few textbooks remained. He didn't need them anymore. Not where he was going. Memories of his years at the Knight Academy began to flood him, so he left. He couldn't stay any longer.

Link was stopped in the hallway by Instructor Horwell. The tall, brown-haired man spoke to him for an entire forty minutes on the topic of marriage, giving him a comprehensive list of do's and don't's for the newly married man. Link wasn't sure where the advice was coming from, given that Horwell had never married.

After escaping, Link visited the Waterfall Cave. In seclusion, he thought about how many caves and waterfalls he had seen on the surface. Hundreds? He had come across so many natural wonders during his travels through the three provinces. Woods, desert, volcanoes, and beyond… It was all waiting for him. For him and Zelda, this time.

An hour later, the sun was beginning to dip in the sky. With butterflies starting up in his stomach, Link walked toward the nearest drop-off. Almost everyone seemed to be gone, having left for the designated site at the Sealed Grounds. He said goodbye to the sparring hall, farewell to the graveyard, and so long to the gap in the sky where the Isle of the Goddess once floated.

_I thought that fighting the Imprisoned over and over again was nerve-racking,_ he thought as he sat on the island's edge, dangling his feet. Removing his knight's cap, still stiff with newness, he ran his fingers through his hair.

The sky was turning a deep shade of orange when Link took a running leap from his home. His last jump as a single man. He whistled for his bird and was swiftly swept up, still clutching his new shoes.

He looked into his loftwing's golden eye and wordlessly apologized. Some companion he had turned out to be. Who knew when he would require the assistance of his bird again? What purpose would this majestic creature have now?

Link bent forward and wrapped his arms around the bird's back, thanking him for serving him so well for so many years, and throughout his journey to find Zelda. The bird squawked. Link urged him to take his time.

Without the hindrance of a cloud cover, his loftwing could finally descend to the surface. Landing wherever he pleased was possible now, as well.

But Link chose to land where he had touched down the first time he had come to look for Zelda. He hadn't done that in a while.

He said his last goodbyes to his bird, making a promise to summon him down in the near future. Walking away, Link couldn't help but feel that his bird may not be there to hear his call.

Nearing the Sealed Temple, Link heard the murmurs of his fellow Skyloftians. He watched them from a distance as they marveled at their surroundings. He hoped that they would be able to suspend their bewilderment long enough to give Zelda the attention that she deserved tonight.

Everyone greeted him as he made his way through the crowd. He could see that most people were already seated between the Sealed Temple and the Statue of the Goddess. With each step, Link's ability to fake a smile failed him.

This area in the woods was lovely, but the decorative flowers and glowing candelabras brought out its beauty even more.

With the temple behind him, Link stood at the top of the aisle. Everyone turned to look at him; the groom who had very nearly shown up late. Even Groose was already waiting with Instructor Owlan.

With his new boots in his grasp, Link marched bolt upright between the groups of chairs. He heard whispers and soft well-wishes.

As the stately dressed instructor leafed through his papers, Link took his place on Groose's right.

"Can't you arrive anywhere on time?" Groose asked through a tight mouth. "And why are you still carrying your boots like that? Put them on…!"

Link placed his shoes on the ground. He gaped at the crowd of observers, many of whom he didn't recognize. Who were these people?

The ones that he did recognize jumped out at him. He saw Gondo's and Jakamar's smiling faces. Wryna sat to her husband's left, fidgeting. No doubt she was anxious about Kukiel's walk down the aisle. Mallara was patiently awaiting her son's part in the procession. Parrow was sitting next to Peater, with Orielle and Peatrice to their right. Neither young lady looked terribly happy. Cawlin and Strich sat side by side, as did Pumm and Kina. Luv, Bertie _and_ the baby, Piper, Rusta, Croo, Dovos and Keet were there, along with the beaming Commander Eagus and Henya.

Link knew why Eagus had such a delighted look in his eye – Link was his favorite student, and one of the finest graduates of the Knight Academy. Henya, on the other hand, well… Link had a sneaking suspicion, despite her tendency to yell at him for various things, that deep down she really loved him like a grandmother would.

Even Beedle was there, as well as Rupin, minus the ecstatic face. Out of the corner of his eye, Link spotted his tailor. Ire was emanating from him. Link looked at his shoes again.

"Here," Owlan whispered, pushing Zelda's harp into Link's hands. Link came back to himself. "Play something. Just not the Ballad of the Goddess."

Link stared at the glistening harp. He had been put on the spot to 'play something' on more occasions than he'd like to remember. Surely he could play something…presentable.

The Song of the Hero started flowing from the strings, or rather, a nicer rendition of it. He'd played this instrument so often and had improved so much over the weeks. The crowd fell silent.

Stepping past the heavy stone doors of the temple, Pipit and Karane started down the aisle with arms interlocked. As Link strummed the harp, he wondered whether or not the pair had ever separated from earlier.

With a crooked smile that said, 'I'm nervous for Zelda', Karane moved to Link's left and gripped her small bouquet of lilacs even tighter. Pipit shuffled to the opposite side, shooting Link a thumbs-up. Link looked down, cracking a meager grin.

Kukiel, after introducing herself with a burst of purple petals, strutted into the aisle. Bits of flowers rained down on everyone in her path as she danced along. Even the displeased tailor had to grin at her.

With a giggle, she tipped her basket, emptying it at Link's feet. She leaped beside Karane as the song came to an end. Link smiled at her before looking forward.

And then there was silence. Straight ahead, the door to the temple was vacant.

It would be any moment now.

"Play the Song of the Goddess…" Groose said quietly. Link looked to his left.

"Remember she wanted you to play that for her?" Pipit mouthed at him.

_Of course…_ Link told himself. Where was his head? Zelda had specifically asked for it.

The somber melody came forth as Link kept his eyes glued on the temple doorway. He took a deep breath, trying to keep it together. His heart was racing and his hands were starting to shake. If he wasn't careful, everyone was going to notice. It took all of his strength to avoid playing choppy notes.

This song was special; far too special to play badly, especially at a time like this. This song meant something to Zelda, and to him. It was _their_ song.

It was then that he saw a small foot appear out of the darkness of the temple. It wore a white satin shoe. Sleek and simple, it suited Zelda to a tee. Link sighed.

_Flats… Heels would have made her as tall as me, maybe even taller…_

After the foot, the rest of her slowly followed, escorted by her father. When Link saw her, his fingers froze, and the song stopped. The smile that Zelda was wearing began to lessen. Link felt Groose nudge him with his elbow. With a little grunt, Link shook his head and continued on.

Out Zelda stepped into the light of the setting sun. An audible exhale escaped from Link as his face changed. Pipit glanced at him, blinking away a hint of a tear. He looked up at Groose. His face was gradually turning purple as he wrestled with his emotions.

But Link was oblivious. All he saw was her.

The fading light bathed her white gown in a sepia glow. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, and for someone as young as him, he had seen a lot.

It only got better as she walked closer.

Link tried not to stare too hard but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her slim figure looked stunning – magnificent, even – in her dress. The strapless bodice, adorned sparingly with small jewels that twinkled in the weak light hugged her flawlessly. The top followed the soft contours of her body, ending just below her tiny hips. From there, a full, ruffled skirt emerged, stretching all around and trailing behind her. In her hand was a generous bouquet of lilacs.

Link held his breath. Zelda's cheeks were almost as pink as her lips. Her eyes were lined with a smoky black. Her long blond hair looked incredible like that, curled and pinned up with crystals.

Her smile was the most breathtaking thing of all. As she approached Link, it never wavered. Her eyes remained fixed on him, and his on her, even as her father bent down to give her a kiss.

There was an odd look in her eye – shy, secretive, sultry. It grabbed hold of Link and wouldn't let go.

How could he not stare? This was Zelda. This was his bride.

Had he really been questioning whether they were in love?

Gaepora took her by the hand and pulled her to Link. As her hands brushed his, he finally let out his breath. Zelda handed her bouquet to Karane, ready for her hands to be taken. After giving the harp to Groose, Link did just that.

He looked down into her eyes. So many times he'd done this. But this moment was without equal.

Owlan began speaking. While everyone listened to his almost too stern sermon on the true meaning of love, the bride and groom couldn't take their eyes off of one another. At least _they_ were able to sidestep Owlan's long-windedness, if no one else.

Zelda's grin was so peculiar. What did it mean? The corner of Link's mouth finally rose in a half-smile.

For a time, everyone and everything vanished, and it was just them.

The sun was gone, and twilight had taken over the sky.

Then, a wedding band was placed in Zelda's hand. The same happened to Link. He looked into the lustrous gold. He wasn't sure where it had come from. He was just going with the flow.

On the behest of Owlan, Link took Zelda's left hand in his own. Carefully, he slid the band onto her ring finger. Her lips parted slightly, and Link stared at her once more.

Now it was his turn. He let her balance his hand in her palm. The feeling was indescribable as she pushed the ring past his fingernail, then the first knuckle, and then the second.

He almost choked on his own breath. He knew what was coming.

"Link," Owlan said. At last, Link pried his eyes from Zelda. Firelight danced across Owlan's firm face. "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

Link shut his eyes. He had experienced so much in these past weeks; he had seen the grandest sights, had barely held on to his will to persevere, had faced unspeakable horrors, had tasted as well as handed out death, had entertained far too many doubts about his and Zelda's future—

And right now, he couldn't be happier.

When he opened his eyes once more, a misty sheen affirmed just how happy he was. Soon, Zelda's eyes did the same.

"I do," Link said quietly, his voice trying to break. With a tear sliding down her face, Zelda giggled. Link looked down and laughed quietly with her. "I do," he said again, this time more clearly. Another tear tumbled down Zelda's face, dripping from her chin. She sniffed, her face reddening in the dim light.

"Zelda," Owlan said, nearly choked up himself, "do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do!" she exclaimed, making Link jump from her sudden burst of energy. Bouts of laughter started rising up from the crowd.

Link was so very pleased. They had each made the agreement, and they were nearly finished...

Thoughts of Zelda being dragged through the time gate and almost dying haunted him in his dreams. Now, she would know that he wasn't the fearless hero. He had been afraid for her so many times… Would she think him a weakling for waking up bathed in sweat, swinging and shouting at a nonexistent foe practically every night?

"By the power vested in me…"

Link stopped breathing again. This was it. Zelda had her eyes trained on his mouth.

"I now pronounce you…"

She bounced on her toes and let out a little squeal. Link's eyebrow lifted. She might've been given Hylia's memories – what did that mean, anyway? – but she was still Zelda.

"Husband and wife."

And then Link gaped, dumbfounded. Just moments ago he had looked forward to this. Now, his face was in the process of turning ghostly white.

Zelda looked a little bemused, too. It was so sudden… They had just been pronounced man and wife, and…and…

"You may kiss the bride," Owlan concluded, looking directly at Link.

"Right…" Link said. He couldn't believe it. He was about to kiss Zelda. She had gone back to staring at his mouth. He looked at hers.

He had to go for it or it was never going to happen.

He tilted his head and leaned toward Zelda. She tilted the other way. He was aware that he was supposed to shut his eyes, but he didn't want to miss his mark.

Her mouth was starting to open, so he copied her. But what was his tongue supposed to do?

With his face hovering in a state of limbo, Link peeked out at the crowd. All eyes were on _him_.

_And I thought Ghirahim made me feel awkward…_

Link could feel sweat starting to break out on his forehead. Zelda was coming closer and closer—

Their lips brushed, touching for the first time. Link searched her eyes, taken aback that he was being given the chance to see their blueness this closely.

"Mmm," Zelda groaned softly. Apparently she had enjoyed the sensation as much as him.

That little sound was all he needed. Lifting a hand to cradle her head, Link pulled her toward him and pressed his lips to hers. Their eyes closed together as their mouths opened. They didn't even hear the applause as their tongues began exploring.

Link breathed her in, inhaling through his nose as heavily as he could. Zelda's head fell back as she seemed to surrender to him.

Link felt a tap on his shoulder. He released his hold on Zelda to find Pipit giving him a look. Link turned to his adoring audience as Zelda was left short of breath. People were already leaving their seats in anticipation for tonight's event.

"Save it for later," Pipit advised. Link shrunk back, self-conscious. "It's party time."

And party they did.

But as lively as the conversations and festivities were, Link couldn't tame his eyes. No matter who was speaking with him, his gaze kept returning to Zelda - even during Groose's speech, which was better than expected.

Link especially liked it when Zelda turned her back to him, giving him a demonstration of how perfectly a dress could line every single curve; particularly where her waist dipped in and her hips and backside curved out.

Then Zelda would twist and flash him a smile, knowing what was on his mind.

Link decided that a wedding reception was not simply a means for celebrating the new couple, but it was a way to inflict slow and agonizing torture upon the groom. Not only did that first kiss whet his appetite for more, but he was still a nervous wreck, unsure of what to expect of himself or Zelda. And the time was drawing nearer, and nearer…

He could scarcely even eat.

When the guests finally started calling their loftwings, Link felt a mixture of excitement and dread.

Groose gave the newlyweds a tearful goodbye before taking off.

Pipit took the opportunity to pull Link aside. "You'll be fine," he said, crossing his arms and nodding. With that, he gave Link a farewell handshake, followed by a hug. It caught Link by surprise.

He stood and watched everyone leave one by one, receiving a kiss here or a hug there.

Their departures were sad, but not; painful, yet necessary.

One day they would return. One day when the time was right. Where the Goddess and her hero would be, however, was another story.

Link was in disbelief when he realized that he and his bride were the only ones standing between the statue and the temple.

The only two humans on the surface.

With the candlelight dying out and the moon shining brightly, Zelda stepped into the doorway of the temple. She turned to give Link an inviting look. He didn't go to her right away, but instead jogged to the foot of the statue and grabbed his new shoes. Then, he eagerly walked back and swept Zelda off of her feet before carrying her over the threshold, just as Pipit had advised him a few days ago. Coiling around him, she yelped happily.

Once inside, Link set her down gently, captivated by her beauty. It was different now. Now, it was his, and everything that he had was hers.

The whole interior of the building, altar and all, was decorated with candles and flowers – all from Skyloft. A kind gesture from the people who cared about them. They had even brought the components of a bed down and built it onsite just for them, and placed it in a corner under one of the windows. Link dropped his boots beside it.

The only item not draped in something floral was the pedestal containing the Master Sword. Link looked at it. He almost wanted to touch it, but…

The memory of Fi was all over that blade. The essence of the enemy was trapped inside.

Perhaps it was best not to disturb this relic that had been sitting here for thousands of years, especially on one's wedding night.

"Would you like to exchange vows now?" Zelda asked.

Link looked at her. Her eyes looked tired. "If you want," he said.

_Not that I ever wrote anything._

"I'll go first," she said, taking his hands. "Are you ready?" He nodded. "It's short and sweet, and nothing too elaborate. You don't mind, do you?" She batted her eyes.

_Mind? _"Of course not," Link said, squeezing her hands and looking forward to the sound of her voice.

"Okay," Zelda said, licking her lip and looking down. Every movement caught Link's eye. "I can't promise to be perfect, but I promise to love you always, with the kind of love that I've learned is real. It's complicated, just like I think _you're_ complicated…" She brought her eyes back up. "And, yes, I am too." Link nodded. "You know what they say: love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud, it is not easily angered or selfish, it never keeps a record of wrongs, it seeks the truth, always protecting, hoping, trusting, pushing onward…" Zelda laid a hand on Link's chest. He waited for the rest, enamored. "I promise to be your biggest fan, and to try my best to give you my best every day. But I also promise to be your strongest adversary, because love goes beyond fluff. Way, way beyond fluff."

Link liked the flash of fire in her eyes as she said that.

Zelda turned around. "Can you undo this for me while you tell me yours?" she asked, pulling her loose hair over her shoulders. "I can't wait to get out of this thing."

His heart started thumping. There seemed to be about ten miles of ribbon laced into her dress. A little bow rested right at her rear end.

"Sure," Link replied. It felt strange to take the ends of the bow and pull, but he did it. As the bow undid itself, the first few rows of taut ribbon began to give.

"I can breathe better already," Zelda said with a sigh. Attempting to unlace the corset-like back, Link tugged. Her whole body lurched backward.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's all right," she said. "Just tell me your vows. I'd love to hear them." As Link yanked more of the ribbon free, Zelda gasped softly.

"Well, aside from what you said," he said, claiming a smile from Zelda, "I promise to get to know you like I should have…before." Zelda turned an ear toward him as he jarred her with his pulling. "So I can give you everything you've ever wanted from a man, and more…" She blinked a few times. "So we can live out our destinies together." He pulled more of the ribbon out, exposing the undergarment beneath. "But most of all.…"

More ribbon slid free with a snap.

"I promise to never forget that true love is not a feeling, but a choice. And I choose to love you...to be honest about everything. Because I think that when that's done…" More ribbon came free, leaving most of her dress open. "Two people can really grow together."

"Honesty?" Zelda asked. "Are you willing to be honest right now?"

Link gave her a questioning look. "I think so." He removed the last of the ribbon, releasing what had once held her dress up. With the back hanging loosely, the dress slid down, hitting the floor and giving Link access to a white corset and petticoat.

_It's like unwrapping the world's greatest gift,_ he told himself. He started working on the thin strip of leather which was laced into the corset. He could tell that this layer was the last.

Light from the candles cast a red hue onto Zelda's already flushed skin.

"How long have you wanted to do this?" she asked, turning her head around as much as she could. Link's hands slowed.

"This?" he asked.

"Yes. How long?"

"About two hours," he said, chuckling with Zelda. "Since we kissed." Zelda giggled.

"And that's one of the reasons I married you," Zelda said, feeling the final layer of material sink further down. "For your virtue. We really are meant to be, you know? Do you believe that?" She didn't stop her corset from falling and landing on top of the large white heap around her ankles. As she hugged her chest, Link gawked at her undressed back. The only obstacle now was the petticoat around her waist.

She stepped away from her dress and corset, left her shoes behind and turned to Link. Her entire upper body was bare. One arm covered her chest as her free hand pressed to his heart.

Her fingers traveled up to his head where they took hold of the tip of his knight's cap. She slowly removed it from his head. His breathing sped up.

"I doubted it at first, but…" he began, "not anymore."

With her gaze burning into his, she let go of her chest and lowered her hands. Link's eyes never left hers as she unfastened his belt. In a few seconds it joined her dress and corset on the floor.

She grasped the bottom of his tunic and reached up to pull it over his head. Aiding her a bit, he wriggled out of it.

"Chain mail?" Zelda asked. Link refused to let his eyes wander. He wasn't quite ready to look.

"They said it's customary to—" Zelda quickly did the same with the metal vest. It hit the floor with a satisfying chink. "…wear it," he breathed.

Soon, Link's linen shirt followed, as did his faithful boots and pants, which he was reluctant to give up. Once Zelda shimmied out of the rest of her clothing, however, he was convinced.

When he looked upon her fully for the first time, nothing else mattered. He picked her up and delivered her with great care to their new bed. The impassioned kiss that they shared along the way was enough to cause a rather pleasant sound to come from her.

Ready to take this evening slowly – very, very slowly – Link looked to the floor. He saw his new boots. He made the choice to wear them tomorrow.

_A new adventure calls for a new pair of shoes, after all._


End file.
